Mifuya's Soul Burial
by sOdium nItrate
Summary: cross over of FoR and Bleach; what happen on Mifuya's soul burial? ToFuu


**Hi, I'm Sodium Nitrate. . . Right, I know a crappy pen name but have a very interesting history. **

**Anyway, I'm new here, but been reading ToFuu from you guys lately.**

**Standard Disclaimers, right, almost forgot. **_**I do **__**not**__** own any anime especially Flame of Recca and bleach**_

**Please leave your comment. I would be glad to hear anything from you guys. Curse me, trash my fic, I don't give a damn. . . Lol ^_^ thankies po, in advance. . . **

**Mifuya's Soul Burial**

**By: Sodium Nitrate**

A long time ago, when I started to care about the things around me, I claimed, that the brightest and biggest star when December approaches, is my legal property. But, of course, I did not dare voicing it aloud, to avoid misunderstandings and conflicts, to avoid doubts and confusion, to avoid being hit by a _Zanpakuto _painfully in the head just to cure my insanity.

Every time I got the chance to see it, I would look up at the sky and wish, "Please, let my ears hear the pumping of my heart". And so, I heard it often. I heard it screaming its protest and complaints, and the constant begging to my rib cage for freedom and sweet escape.

Nani, you ask? It was just an adrenaline rush from chasing _hallows _in the four corners of these human world, so I can send it to my home, the _soul society._

Stupid legal property! Must have misunderstood my wish. . .

So, I've changed it to," Please, let me find a guy that will make my heart beat so load, I'll forgot that I am a _Death God"._

I can almost hear the star laughing on my head and telling me that I didn't clarify that all I wanted to find is the emotion called love. . . Well, it makes your heart beat an abnormal pattern you see.

And there it was. . .

My heart pumps faster than it normally was, beating like a maniac. It says, 'Tokiya! Tokiya Mikagami!', every time a blood passes my heart's vein and arteries.

Uh, oh! This is not good! This is not good a t all! He is a human, a very gorgeous human but who cares! The star must have misunderstood me again, oh my kami-sama. . . Must I always specify a wish all the time?

"Who are you?" he says looking directly into my eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

Ah! I sensed fear and anger, neither by his voice nor seeing it on his ice like eyes, but by the smell the winter breeze must be carrying to my nostrils that are already full of his manly scent. . . I despise this skill so much. . . It always reminds me of a routing corpse, only a _hallow _could bring. It's a hundred more horrible when a human sends it to my senses. It always makes me shatter. . .

"Her chain is still attached," I answer him, hoping that he could forget his last question demo, I know that I could only delay it rather than make him forget.

I kneeled before the luckiest girl in all of Tokyo, and then groped the chain that is attached to her human body and to her soul that leaved her body temporarily.

"I can still bring her back. . . "I assured him, but I sounded like I'm talking to my self rather than to anyone. "Here we go!"

Ah! No sweat! I'm still the best in this _demon skill_ in the whole _soul society._ She's still unconscious but after a while, I know she will wake up even though deep inside, I don't want her to.

I slowly turn and look up at the sky, hoping with all my might that he's not looking at me (which is impossible of course). I'm looking at my property again. Its twinkling light is more impressive now that Mr. Tokiya is using it for a background, standing and observing me _bring his girlfriend back to her body. _

"What is that thing?" He asked me again. His stares are beginning to creped me out so I answered, "That's a _hallow. . . "_

"Why is it after Fuuko? And who the hell are you?"

Ah, so that is her royal-luckiest name? Her friends and even this guy have been calling her 'monkey' all the time. Fuuko. Well, that sounds stupid! And what the hell is going on with him? I been observing him from a distance for the last four days and as far as I know, he's not talkative at all. . ._ Are you really concerned for this big-breasted girl? What in the kami-sama forsaken world did you see from her?_

"It feeds on human soul." It's pathetic to answer him since I'm going to erase his memory later on, but since I'm making an excuse to talk to him, I decided to waste a spit or two.

He arched a fine eyebrow impressively which makes me think, this guy is not stupid and he is easily provoked by a dimwitted answer. I guess that being popular will make a person over confidence and make him loose his patience easily.

"Well?" He was looking at my lips where a smile involuntarily escaped. I know that he knows I almost laugh and I am impressed by his everything.

God! I'm right! He's loosing it and I'm in a fight or flight situation. . . Well, four-one-one for you Mr. Tokiya! I'm smart too and I can wriggle out from you easily. Its neither fight nor flight. . .

"You better take her inside. . . "_After all, she's laying on the snow, moron. _I wanted to add but I'm a little scared that he might burst soon.

He looks down on his unconscious girlfriend and a startled look was visible from his face. He was temporarily been immobilize by _his traumatic experience, _I guess.

Slowly and carefully, he lifted her from the ground and to his arm (I'll give everything to be in that position. . .), then takes a step or two before rounding up on me to say, 'Well?' again.

"Am I invited in?" God, _I love torturing this guy!_

He rolled his eyeballs to underline his annoyance, and then carried the lucky girl inside his insanely clean house, at last, with me on the back of his heels.

Four days ago, when I received the _order, _I learned that the _hallow _is observing the purple head, big breasted, stupid but lucky girl, not because it was attracted by her _spirit's power_, but because of his gorgeous boyfriend.

I was astounded for many reasons. . .

The _hallow's been _hiding whenever it sense my presence (which give me a reason to follow Fuuko) and all I have to do is to wait for the _hallow_ to strike. I was watching her from her house, then to her school. She ate at the cafeteria with a bunch of friends, and of course, with Tokiya. After school, she will go strait here at his house, not to smutch, but to do several school works and to receive free lectures because she is stupid and she needed him at this point of her pathetic life.

Four times, I thought he sensed my presence and four times, I thought he saw me. I'll give it away, anyway. I know I was the lowest in 'stealth and tracking' at our school and I'm not that good in controlling my power when I'm at _rest, _but then I realize, _he's not suppose to see me. _Then it hits me, this guy wasn't ordinary, nor his friends and his girlfriend, but he is the best among them in sensing an opponent.

They were staring at me the whole time I been battling the damn _hallow, _(meaning it's confirmed that they are not normal)they even participated, in fact. Fuuko tried to hit the _hallow_ with a blasting wind from her weird looking bracelet and Tokiya tried to slice it by a sword, with a glass blade. No wait. I think it's an ice. . .

The _hallow _was ordinary and weak compare to the _menos grande _I tried to do in dimwittedly last month. But still, I tried to with all my might to make them stay away, especially Tokiya, from the skull because _Shinigami __rule no. one_, never crack the _hallow's _skull open to avoid seeing its identity when it was still a human.

I know who _she_ is. . .

Months ago, I accidentally saw _her _on a _spirit bound form. Hallow's _that been attracted to my presence took her, sensing _her _fear, anger and anxiety, instead of me. . . After that, I never saw _her _until the last four days of my stay.

I will eat poop, rather than telling Tokiya who that _hallow_ was and _her real purpose, _because_ shinigami _rule no. two, never reveal a _hallow's _identity especially to the _relatives_. No, actually, there isn't such. I made that up. But come on! It's an actual common sense.

From these thoughts, I stir up when I heard him move beside me. He is still making his girlfriend comfortable at his couch. I was looking at them dreamily all the time with familiar breathe of old envy and anger. . .

He looks up and stare at me, which taken me aback slightly because of the down then up movement of his eyes. He is calculating me, whether to trust me or not. . . He is discerning my aura, whether I'm a human or not. . . He's trying to crack my identity, whether I'm normal or not. . .

The black kimono, my _soul slayer, Nanashi, _my aura that is leaking from me, it is but indeed familiar to him. . . He must have cracked my identity by looking at me. . .

I turned to leave. He knows. . . And I can't stand the intensity of his accusing stares. . . My reason, which is becoming thinner and thinner, might fail me to loose control and make me kiss him full on his mouth. . .

I decided a while ago that I _cannot_ take this memory from him. . .

"Where are you going?"

He makes a movement to grab and stop me, but I am too fast or he's just hesitating OR for any other damn reasons, thanks to kami-sama, because I reached his lawn _safely. . ._

I halted when I saw my star. . . Every winter, I wish upon it because of the fear I might not see it again if a _hallow _succeeded inkilling me.

I hear his footstep comes to an abrupt halt too. . .

"Please, just answer me. . ."

He must be desperate to use such a decent word. It makes me loose my tongue though, "I am _Death God_. We slay _hallows _and send it back to the _soul society_ to purify its soul."

Ops! _Shinigami crime no. one. _Never reveal your identity to a human.

_Why on the earth would you have to be so cute?_

"You expect me to believe that crap, do you?" He answers me with his screwed face but not laughing. "That is the most nonsense answer I've ever received in my entire life."

"That is the most _insensitive_ answer I've ever received in my entire life." I answered back, which took him slightly aback.

I turn to leave again but this time with hesitation. Maybe, I wanted to erase this memory after all. . .

"Could you at least, tell me your name?" That--I didn't expect... I was hoping, but decided a while ago that it would be next thing to the word, impossible. . .

I turn around to face him again, and I saw on his eyes, that he believes me. . .

"Your sword, what is his name?" An unexpected question escaped my mouth.

"My what?!" He is astounded. It gives me an amusement for a while though... _Pervert! _But then again, he is not stupid. "Oh, my sword. . . It's called, _ensui."_

I nodded. . .

"This is _Nanashi." _I told him, showing him my soul slayer.

Uh, oh! I'm in trouble now . . . The fact that I didn't try to erase their memory is appalling enough, thank you very much. But I have a good defense on that part when the _higher authorities _question me later on. How about telling my _Soul Slayer's _name? That would be interesting. . .

I never expected a verbal gratitude from a cold blooded individual like him so, I turned to leave once more and this time I was determined to never look back. . .

"How abut your name? " He asked me again. "You must have a name since your sword has one."

Was that a snort?!

I halted but I did not face him and answered, "Jupiter, my name is Jupiter."

"Achoo!"

"Achoooo!"

"Why _can't _you believe me?!"

"Because, according to a national survey, a couple that concocted a cold during winters are those couple who sleeps naked on bed _last _night. . ."

"Wow, Recca-kun! You're smart! I didn't know you read surveys!"

"Of course, I'm smart, Hime!"

"Achooo! Recca, you pervert!"

"Ouch! What the fuck-----"

"Yanagi-chan, Recca-niisan must have read it on a porn magazine."

"Ganko!"

"I was just stating the fact, Koganei-kun!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right! I've lend that issue to you too, Kaoro. Remember?"

"Stupid, gorilla! Do you even know the word humiliation at all?!"

"Who are you calling gori------!"

"But I'm telling the truth! A giant monster attacks me and Mi-chan last night! I think it wants my soul coz _he_ grabs it and I saw my soul leave my body!"

"Fuuko-neesan, are you smoking crack?"

"Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, Ganko?!"

"From Recca-niisan and Koganie-kun ofcourse, Yanagi-neechan."

"Nandato!"

"Ganko-----"

"Fuuko-neesan, if your soul really leaves your body last night-----"

"It must have flown to heaven with Mikagami's soul last night, Ganko. . . "

"Hahahaha!"

"Recca-kun!"

"Achooo! You son of a B---"

"So I was saying-----"

"Ha! Ha! You got it Recca-niisan!"

"_So-I-was-saying_, if your soul really leaves your body last night, how come your still here, alive and talking to us?"

"Hai! A good point, Fuuko-chan."

"Hime!"

"A chain-Achoo!-was binding my body and soul and then-----"

"Is the chain, long, Fuuko?"

"It must have been, Recca-niisan, or Fuucko-neesan might not reach the heaven."

"Recca-kun, Kaoro-kun"

"----a red-headed girl, wearing a black kimono put it back!"

"----."

"I'm unconscious during that time of course. I fell asleep on the snow. That's why I got colds. But Mi-chan told me what happen!"

"You have another woman, Mikagami?!"

"-----."

"Recca-kun, that would be impossible!"

"Tokiya-niisan, you buy that crap?"

"------."

"Kaoru-kun!"

"Tell them Mi-chan! Tell them!"

"------"

"Are you alright, Mikagami?'

"I----"

"President Mikagami, Excuse me. I know your still having lunch, but I was wondering,"

"Hai."

"A transfer student arrived today, and the principal wants you to show her around."

"H-hai."

"A transfer student? Come on! It's nearly Christmas break! He must be slow for the uptake. . . "

"Kaoru-kun!"

"Gomen ne, Yanagi-neesan. But you gotta admit it's bizarre!"

"Where is he, Sempai?"

"Ah, here she is! This is Jupiter. . ."

"YOU!"

What a nonsense conversion! But I got to admit that somehow I will miss it. . . Shinigami's are a little serious sometimes.

Fuuko and Tokiya look at me horrorstruck but hey wasn't the only one. The boy with a brown hair, that looks like a skate board dude, even drop his drinks dramatically. The big guy that looks like a gorilla gaped at me stupidly. Somehow, he reminds of one of the _soul society's _gate keeper. The black haired boy stands up and says, "Hey Jupiter! President Mikagami is busy at the moment---."

_Yeah, busy being surprised!_

"----but on the good side, I can show you around. We can even go to the Jupiter!"

After saying this, he receives an almighty punch from the brunette girl that is sitting besides him. She loose controls at last. . .

"Mikagami-niisan, Fuuko-neesan, do you know her?" The girl with blonde hair said while looking at the dumbstruck couple."

"Hai! She is----"

Before the purple headed girl can finish her sentence, I decided to interrupt hoping with all my might that I will not puke. . .

'Gomen ne, President. Mahayo, everyone. I'm Jupiter." I sealed the sentence with a courtesy

Somehow, through the blur and confusion, I saw an eyebrow involuntarily move on Tokiya.'s forehead.

"Fuuko-chan, I heard them calling you that, and what a beautiful name it was!" _Kami! I just had my breakfast! _"Here, take this. It's a remedy from cold you gotten from sleeping naked last night."

Slowly, she reaches to my hand and grab the thing that I was giving her.

"It's a lighter!"

_Bingo! And it's embedded with memory modifier. _

The instant that they would see it, all of them will forgot that a transfer student with red head ever walks at this school. The moment Fuuko will see it, she will forget about the last night's mishap. And as much as it hurts me, the moment that Tokiya will see it, he will forget about any conversation that we have. . .

Fuuko, flip it open. He clicks it and the memory modifier comes out, visible from anyone who saw me enters this cafeteria.

_Dear God, thank you for making Fuuko stupid. . ._

When I saw the oblivion from everyone's face, I turn to leave, somehow with a heavy heart. _Star! Why did you give me a human?_

I leave my _foux body_ when I reached the gate then before I even reach the hilt of my _soul slayer _to open the gate to the _soul society, _I heard him behind me.

"Jupiter! Wait!"

I turn around to see Tokiya Mikagami running towards me. It's a luck that we were alone because if anyone will see him talking to me, they will think that their school president is loosing his marbles because it was talking to no body.

"But you saw---."

"It was the _second time _I saw a _memory modifier. _Still, no effects." He answers me with a smirk before I could finish my sentence. Smugness is visible from his face.

_Mifuya _was right. Even if I didn't know Tokiya back then I am pretty sure he changed a lot. . .

"G-gomen nasai, Tokiya-san." I uttered without even thinking. . .

"You're sorry because the _memory modifier _didn't affect me?"

_No, I was sorry because if I perform the soul burial the moment I saw your sister, I might save her from becoming a hallow. _

_And, I shouldn't have met you. . . _

"Hai." I lied.

"Are you going back now?" He said looking up at the sky. "---at the soul society?"

"Hai." I answered him. _How did he find out?_

"Is," He began. His eyes are difficult to catch. "Is that the place where the soul goes when their body dies?"

"Hai."

"Can you do me a favor?"

I did not answer him this time because somehow I know what was coming next.

"Can you find my sister for me there?" And, I was right. . . "She looks like the girl back at the cafeteria with a brown hair."

_I know Tokiaya. I know. . . _

"Can you tell her, can you tell her, that, that I miss him so much. . ."

The reason's for Mifuya's anger and sadness, which causes her to become a _hallow_ is a lie. . . He really did miss her. He was just pretending he did not, to show her, his life wasn't driven by a will to avenge her, anymore.

Mifuya, misunderstood him. . .

I remember what Mifuya said to me before she became a _hallow. _"He doesn't visit my grave anymore. . . He had forgotten me when he fell inlove."

"I will do all my best. " I lied again.

"Arigatou. . ." He said with a smile I never seen before. He turns to leave, but I stay for a while to watch him disappear from my view. . .

_Tokiya, the reason why I wanted to erase that from you're memory, is to distance you from pain in case you find out that the hallow I'd slay was your sister. . . _

_Tokiya, you and I are great pretenders . . ._

OWARI

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Waah! That's it! I know it's a crap. . . But please leave your comment. . . **

**Arigatou! **


End file.
